Life Turned Around
by Bayboolova
Summary: Helia tells Flora some news that has her crying. Will Flora's wonderful world have an unsuspected change?
1. Crazy Twisters in Life

Layla and the other girls were out with Stella shopping. Flora wiggled her way out of the shopping frenzy by pretending Helia and her were going out tonight.

"Flora please save me", Layla cried on the other end. "Poor you", Flora laughed. After talking half of the time with Layla, Stella wanted her to try some clothes on.

Flora put her cell on her bed and got her watering can from the floor in the corner. She watered the flowers inside the out on the balcony. Flora picked up her potted plant she recently received from her friend in Linphea, Drew.

Flora missed her home greatly. Her fingers circled around the round pot. Flora became lost in her mind.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Flora jumped back against the balcony's railing and the plant slip from her hands. She saw that it was Helia. She was trying to catch her breathing that had sped up.

Helia had caught her plant with one of his hand. Helia placed her plant next to the others and stood less than 5 centimeters from Flora. "Helia", Flora said still breathing a little fast.

She pushed Helia away from her and picked up her watering can and walked back in to her room. Helia followed behind her. "She stopped walking and put her can down on the floor and turned to Helia and cried out, "You scared me!"

Helia smirked a little. He went towards Flora and hugged her around her waist. "I'm sorry hon", Helia said stroking her long brownish blond hair. Flora pulled away, "What are you doing here?"

Helia arched up his eyebrows up. Helia seemed to have a mood changed to sad. "Helia what's wrong", Flora asked as she held on to his muscular muscled arm. "Helia sat on Flora's bed leaning his back against the wall. Flora didn't know what to do. She just stood there and watched him. Helia stood up and went over to Flora.

He twisted he long midnight blue hair resting on his shoulder. "Flora I'm leaving", Helia said then he bit into his bottom lip. Flora was confused, "What do you mean Helia?"

"Flora I'm going back home to take on my duties. I won't be back for a while", Helia explained to her. Flora felt her knees buckle beneath her. Flora slowly made her way to her bed and sat down with her back leaning on the railing.

"So do you mean we have to break up", Flora questioned. "No", Helia yelled rushing to her, "I want us to be together forever and always, it's just that we won't really see each other".

Flora had her knees up to her chest with her chin resting on it. "Flora", Helia said. She didn't move. He gently turned her head to face him. He cupped his hand around her face and pressed his soft lips on Flora's lovely ones.

Flora and Helia kiss was filled with the taste of honey and sweet nectar. Helia was above Flora still kissing her. Flora wrapped her arms around his neck. After 3 more minutes they finally broke the kiss for air.

Helia laid down in front of Flora taking her into his arms. Flora snugged into his chest. "Helia, I'll miss you don't go", Flora looked up at him with pleading eyes. He hated when she did that, it made him crumble down.

Her sad beautiful eyes felt like a knife in his heart and mind. "Flora", Helia said kissing her eyelid, "I have to." Helia pressed o closer to Flora. She cried into Helia's shirt a little. She didn't want him to leave her. Helia kiss Flora's ear.

"My flower I have go soon", Helia said taking her hair away from her face. Flora sat up and wiped her face. Helia stood up. He gave Flora a strong squeezed, "I'll come and say goodbye before I go." Flora let herself slip away from him.

* * *

** Sorry if you didn't like it. Plez tell me how I did! :P **

** Lova Ya, Thanks**


	2. Saying Goodbye

About 30 minutes had passed since Helia left. She heard the dorm room door open. "Well I don't care", Stella shouted, "You had no right to drag me out. That top was from the _Priceless Jewels_ collection!"

"Stella", Musa said placing a hand on her shoulder. Musa look guilty and sorry. "Get over it no one cares if was from _Your Mother _collection", Musa said with a smile. Stella huffed of to her room.

"I don't get it", Bloom said sitting on the couch, "How can someone be so obsess with shopping?" Flora had come out of her room and was leaning on the door frame. "So Flora what did you do today, on you_ date_", Tecna asked sitting next to Bloom. "Nothing much", Flora laughed. It was obvious the girls were mad she didn't go shopping.

Flora and the others talked. Layla saw that something was bothering Flora. She was going to ask what it was but decided not to right now.

Flora told everyone that she was going to bed early. Flora put on a flowing loose white spaghetti strapped top with pink and green little flowers on it. It showed her stomach but she put pink undershirt under it. She wore her short light pink shorts and had on high green and pink knee socks on.

She put her hair in a two low pigtails. She laid her head on her pillow. She didn't want Helia to go. She hate that he had to be prince on day. She felt as if a piece of her life would be gone.

Flora felt foolish. Helia hadn't ever left yet and she was heartbroken. Flora fell asleep on the sweet memories of her and Helia.

Flora woke up to the sound of screaming. She looked over to Bloom. Bloom stared at Flora. Then they both jumped out of bed to see what was wrong. Stella was standing on the living room table. "Stella what's wrong", Musa asked. "There's a rat behind there", Stella cried. Flora slowly made her way to the back of the couch. She got there she laughed at what she saw. The other girls crowed around her. "What's funny", Stella asked still on the table. Flora picked up the_ rat_ and showed it to Stella.

"Oh, that's where my fuzzy _Clique _jacket was", Stella smiled taking it from Flora, "Thanks." Everyone walked back to their room to get ready. Before they left Musa push Stella of the table and she fell to her floor. The girls laughed. Flora tried to hold her laugh back as she helped Stella up. Stella stared at Musa as if it would make her melt.

The girls quickly took their showers and got dress. Stella had on an orange knee length designer dress with yellow ruffles along with yellow heels.

Tecna had on a purple bandaged wrapped plain top with a ruffled out mini skirt with purple sneakers.

Bloom had a blue tank top on with puffy sleeves with blue shorts and wedged blue heels.

Musa had on a red one sleeved long top that went down to her butt along with black tights that stopped below her knees and flat red bucked up boots.

Layla was dress in a lime green top that tied around her neck and showed her back with dark blue skinny jeans and lime green sneakers.

Flora put on a long sleeved pink shirt and a jean vest along with a ruffed pink skirt and pink flat low ankle boots.

Stella had her hair down with little curls. Tecna had her hair the same. Bloom put her hair straight down with a blue headband keeping her hair back. Musa had her hair today in a neat bun. Layla's hair was in a neat French braid. Flora had the top half of her hair in a ponytail and the other half down.

Stella had been in the bathroom for over an hour. "Stella hurry up", Bloom shouted throwing one of Stella's shoes at the bathroom door. "Hey that better not be mine", Stella screamed. After 5 more minutes Stella came out.

"Perfect", she said skipping over to her bag. The rest of them got their bag and then they all left together for class.

It was a few minutes after 12 o'clock and the Winxs sat in Miss Faragonda's office. Stella blew up the lab and somehow got the rest in trouble too. When they left Miss Faragonda's office they were tired. Flora got a text from Helia that said he was leaving today. She put her phone away and tried to keep a smile on her face. Layla stopped next to her. "You ok", she asked. "No", Flora said letting herself frown.

"What's wrong", Layla asked putting and arm around Flora. Everyone sat by Flora. "Helia's leaving today to go back to his kingdom to take on his duties", Flora said shoving her face into the pillow next to her.

"Aw Flora", Layla said. "Wait Helia's a prince", Stella asked. Tecna got a pillow and threw it a Stella. "Yeah", Flora said answering Stella's question.

"How about we go out to Magix and grab something to eat", Bloom said trying to cheer Flora up. "No thanks, but you guys go", Flora said standing up.

"Not without you", Musa said standing up. "No, just go. I've got to meet Helia later on anyway", Flora said smiling. Her friends hesitated.

"Fine but next time you have to come", Bloom said hugging her. After they left Flora sat on the couch with a blanket watching TV. There was a knock on the door. Flora didn't feel like getting up so she told them to come in.

Helia came through the door. Flora gave a very, very small smile. That's all she had in her to give out. Helia sighed and sat by Flora.

Flora put her feet down and sat up. "Flora I can't stay for long", Helia said hugging her. Flora nodded her head. "Its fine I'm just happy I can see you before you go", Flora said holding back her tears, "So about how long will you be away?" Helia let go of Flora.

He rubbed his neck. "Um, four to five days, weeks, months, years", Helia told her. "Years wow", Flora said getting up.

She walked in her room. Helia had to go very soon. Helia went to Flora, "Flora but between that time I'll come back and see you."

Flora let out a teardrop fall from her eye. Helia didn't care that he had to go he didn't want to leave Flora this way.

Helia held on to her and whispered in to her ear, "Stop crying. I'll call, video chat, and come to see you."

"I know", she said letting him go. Helia pulled out a square box from his pocket. Flora looked at it. Helia took of the top to revile a beautiful charm bracelet. It had a heart, H, and flower charms on it.

"The hearts for our love, the H is for Helia, and the flower is for your beauty", Helia told her.

Flora hugged Helia as hard as she could. "Thank you", she smiled. Helia gave Flora a kiss on her lips before he had to go. "Bye", Flora whispered once Helia left.

* * *

**Hi, hope you liked it. Tell me how I did plez!**

**Lova Ya, Thanks **


	3. Guessing

Flora sat on her bed staring at her charm bracelet. Her phone lit up on her desk. Flora looked up at it. She walked over to it and picked it up. She had gotten a text from Helia:

_Missing you already see you very soon. _

_ Loving you always, Helia _

The text made Flora smiled. Flora took a deep breath in and let it out. She went back to where she was on the couch watching TV. Flora fell asleep happy to know she and Helia would be ok.

::::..

Flora was awoken by someone pouncing on her. "Huh", Flora said confused as she looked around. She saw her friends standing around her. "You ok", Bloom asked her. "Yeah", Flora said giving them a smile.

"Oh, that is a gorg charm bracelet", Stella said grabbing Flora's arm. "Helia gave it to you", Layla asked as her and the others leaned it to look at it.

"Yes", Flora said pulling her hand back slowly. Flora stood up, "What time is it?" "It's just 6 o'clock darling", Stella said as she dug in her closet.

Just then Flora's phone lit up it was a text:

_Hey Flora 3 _

_Go outside. I've got a surprise 4 u!_

_LOVE, Drew_

Flora arched her eyebrows in confusion. She looked up to see the others gathered around her. "Flora", Stella sung.

"What he's my friend from Linphea", Flora said shrugging her shoulders. "No matter what go see what your surprise is", Bloom told her as she pushed Flora out the door, "We'll come in a minute."

Flora headed down the stairs egger to see what Drew was talking about. Flora missed almost as much as Helia. She had never seen Drew since she went to Alfea.

Even though they chatted almost every day Flora still missed him deeply. When Flora got outside she looked around.

She didn't see anything. She was about to text Drew back when something covered her eyes.

"Guess who", the stranger said. Flora quickly turned around. "Drew", Flora shouted. They both shared a hug. "Oh My Gosh, what are you doing here", Flora asked.

"My dad wanted me to go to Red Fountain. And how could I say no when you wouldn't be so far away", Drew said shrugging.

Drew was about 3 inches taller than Flora and had black medium cut hair that went perfect with his tanned skin.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark loose blue jeans. "Wow", Flora said shaking her head. Drew smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and spun her around.

"Put me down", Flora shouted, "Drrrrew!" Drew put Flora down laughing. "Drew", Flora said hitting him. Flora and Drew jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Flora saw her friends staring at her. "Drew these are my friends Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Musa, and Layla", she told him pointing each of them out. They waved to Drew and smiled. Stella walked around Drew, "So your Flora's friend she talked about?" "Um, I guess", Drew felt uncomfortable. "Well I don't want you to guess. Are you a large guesser. Do you guess a lot? I bet you do don't you", Stella spitted out as fast as she could to Drew. "Um…",Drew didn't know what to say. "Humph, guesser", Stella said walking back by Bloom's side.

* * *

**Thanks 4 the Reviews! **

**Lova Ya,Thanks**


	4. Just Another Slow Day

**Hope you enjoy the 4th chapter!**

* * *

After talking and getting to know Drew, the other girls went back to room. "So", Drew said raising his eyebrow. "Well I've got to go back to my room. School tomorrow", Flora replied. "Ok", Drew smiled giving Flora a hug, "Night." Flora released from Drew's grasp. She smiled and turned running back into Alfea.

"Drew seems nice", Musa said chewing on a straw. "Ya, he's nice, but he's really cool. My parents said he was a bad influence, but to me he's awesome", Flora said going into her room.

She changed in to pink shorts and a floral green tank top. She threw her hair in to a ponytail and hopped into bed. Just as she closed her eyes her phone ranged a soft song that meant she had a video chat request.

She reached over to her phone. She accidently pressed accept before she saw the name. She was happy even though because Helia pop out as a hologram. "Hi", Helia waved to her,

"I figured you were going to bed so I wanted to tell you goodnight." "Helia, thanks I wish you were here so I could hug you", Flora told him biting her bottom lip. "Me too", Helia replied.

"So what you doing", Flora asked. "Royal training, meeting a lot of old people and other princess", Helia told her shrugging it off.

"Wait what mean by seeing other princesses", Flora asked confused. "Oh…um… how's the other Flora", Helia asked chewing on his tongue. "Helia", Flora said angrily, "You didn't tell them about us did you!" Helia rubbed his neck.

Flora eyes widened, "Wow really?" "Flora I was going to but I never really got to it", Helia answered her. "It's fine. Bye", Flora said the smallest smile ever and quickly ended the chat. She was upset a little but wouldn't dwell on it. She put her phone back and drifted off to sleep.

Flora's alarm went off at 6 o'clock so she pushed the snooze button. Bloom had woken up from the alarm and she got out of bed. Flora slowly pulled the cover off her. "Flora", Bloom screaked.

"What", Flora asked confused. "Sky invited us to a ball at his palace", Bloom shouted. "Yay, time to bring out my best designer dress", Stella said standing in the doorway. It caused Bloom and Flora to laugh.

The girls got ready for the beginning of a wonderful Tuesday. The day moved slowly for the girls. They rushed to get to their last class.

Stella had let out all the frogs loose in the class and they didn't wanna get in trouble. When they got there the teacher wasn't. A few other students came in.

Miss Faragonda came in. "Settle down everyone", Miss Faragonda told the class. She pushed up her glasses and then cleared her throat, "Class instead of having professor Wizgiz this week and the next two weeks you will have Mrs. Harmic and Mr. Kingson", Miss Faragonda said pointing to the door.

In walked a woman in her thirties and a teenaged boy. Most of the girls gushed when they saw him walk through the door. Flora heard a noise in front of her to the right.

Flora looked up from the flower she was drawing and saw Stella sleeping with her head in her hand. Flora let out a little laugh then returned back to her picture.

The whole hour all they did was introduced themselves to the class. One girl in the front asked the teenage boy, named Logan, for his age. Logan let out a warm chuckle, "I'm eighteen."

He had a smooth, lovely, with a little bit of deepness in his voice. Flora looked down at her sketched pitcher of a lily. She thought back to Helia and last night. So was so much in thought that she jumped a little when the bell rung.

Flora packed up her stuff. Flora was going to go in the garden to relax and do some studying. She told her friends she'd meet up with them later on. With that she ran through the hall racing to get where she wanted to be.

* * *

**Hey took me some time to post it but I did. Hoped you liked it! Plez tell me what you think.**

**Lova Ya,Thanks**


	5. All Better For Now

Flora zoomed past other people and other objects out to Alfea's building and straight to the garden. When she got to the garden she was out of breath she collapsed in the beautiful yellow, red, blue, pink, and purple flowers.

She took her books out her shoulder bag. She had out her books around her. She worked on homework for Professor Avalon's class first. "Flora!"

Flora whipped her head back see Drew walking over to her. "Hey", she told him as he got near her. "What you doing", he asked sitting by her. Flora took a deep breath out a look at him.

"I'm doing homework. Lots of it too", she answered handing her agenda to him. "Wow ok. A lot of words here", he said handing it back to her.

Flora did her work with drew trying to help. "Ok so the spell you'll use to transport is um … a good spell, yeah", Drew wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Flora laughed and gave him a slight push away.

As it got darker out Flora started to finish up on her work. "Done", Flora cried falling backward. Drew helped her pack her things. "Friday night don't make any plans, alright", Drew said wrapping is arm on her shoulder.

"I guess, but why", she asked looking up at him. "It's a surprise", he told her taking her hand as they walked back to Alfea building. Flora sighed and hugged him. "Bye, Drew", she smiled and ran off. Drew turned on his heel smiling to himself.

::..

"I can't find it. No", Stella shouted throwing things around. Flora had just walked through the door at that moment. "Ouch", Flora cried and Stella's bag it hit her. "What's wrong", Flora asked. "She lost her golden strapless top and she has a date with Brandon tonight", Musa rolled her eyes.

Flora went into her room and grabbed some clothes. Then she went to the bathroom and took a shower. She came out with a long, pink spaghetti strapped shirt and shorts. She slugged down in her bed.

Just then her phone began to ring. She lazily reached over for her phone and answered it.

"Hello", Flora sighed at the sound of Helia's voice. Yes she was still mad but she wouldn't always be. "Yeah", Flora answered. "Flora are you still mad at me", Helia asked. "Well… not that much", she answered.

"Flora no matter what I'll always love just you", Helia told her.

"I know", Flora replied. She and Helia talked about what was going on until they fell asleep on each other. While Flora was asleep a small smile lingered on her face, knowing everything was alright for now.

* * *

**Hey I know it wasn't long and it took a while but I really stuck. Plez send/give me suggestions. THANK U GUYS 4 THE REVIEWS! I'll try to upload as soon as possible have a great New Year!**

**Lova Ya, Thanks**


	6. Paying Attention

Wednesday and Thursday came and went. Before the girls knew it Friday was there. The girls were all up and dressed (look on ma profile 4 outfits). Then they headed out to class. In Professor Avalon's class Stella grazed in and out of sleep, Musa tapped a beat on her desk, Bloom played with her pencil, Tecna took notes, and Layla daydreamed.

Flora was off in her own world drawing a daisy in her sketch book Helia gave to her for her birthday. "So you all need to study for it", Professor Avalon announced. Just then bell rung and everyone left out of the classroom. "Oh my I can't wait to see Mr. Kingson again", Stella cooed.

"Stella calm ya self before you have a Mr. Kingson stroke", Layla laughed as she dramatically pretended to pass out. The others, even Stella, joined in her laughter.

"Don't you totally agree Musa", Stella asked poking Musa's exposed belly. "Stop", Musa smiled swapping her hand away, "and I guess he's kind of cute." "What about you Flo", Musa said looking at Flora. "Um… what", she asked confused.

"Seems someone in LaLa Land", Bloom laughed. "That or either you're a zombie", Layla said bumping Flora's hip with her own. They all laughed at the joke. Tecna clapped her hands together, "I've got it! You were thinking about Helia." Flora cheeks began to brighten with red.

"Maybe", she smiled at them. Just then they made it to class and took their seats. A few minutes later Mrs. Harmic and Mr. Kingson walked into class and began the lesson. They had been learning advance training the whole week with Mrs. Harmic and Mr. Kingson.

They each did a different thing in class. Stella stared vigorously at Mr. Kingson, Tecna and Musa passed notes, Bloom and Layla quietly talked, and as always Flora drew in her sketch book. This time she drew the classroom along with the people in it from her view.

She signed her signature on the right bottom corner of her page and ended it with a little picture of a rose next to her name.

"So you would do what Miss Flora", asked Mrs. Harmic. Flora bit her lip. Mr. Kingston walked over to her desk and looked down at her. "Wonderful drawing, but can you answer the question", he asked. She thought of the subject they were on and gave the most logical answer. "You would have to find the plant with the most caudirn in it", she nervously replied.

"Correct", he told her. She let out a huge breath as soon as he left from near her desk. Awhile later the bell rung and it official end the Friday in classes. "Flora could you say behind please", Mr. Kingson asked.

"Want us to wait", Layla asked. "No I'll meet you guys in our dorm", she answered. She walked over to Mr. Kingson who was saying goodbye to Mrs. Harmic. Afterward Mr. Kingson turned to her and smiled, "Flora um… I wanted to talk about your drawing. It's really good actually."

"Thanks Mr. Kingson."

"No, don't call me that when you're not in class. It's just Nick", he told her.

"Ok…", she replied slowly. He let out a little chuckle. "So I wanted to know if you want to help me out", he questioned. "With what Mr. Kin- I mean Nick", Flora asked. "A project I'm working on for my collage class and I need an artist to draw something for me", he answered. "Sure, I'd loved to help you", she smiled. "Thanks", he replied to her. Then they said good-bye and Flora headed off to the dorm room.

* * *

**Oh My Gosh! Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for some story ideals. I love them, so keep reading to see if I used one of your ideals. Also there's still time to send me more! Review and tell me how I'm doing.**

**THANKS, Lova ya**


End file.
